


Snowball's Chance

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowball fight is about to begin. B'Elanna and Chakotay vs Kathryn and Tom...who's going to win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball's Chance

Star Trek Voyager and Chars belong to Paramount/CBS  
Special thanks to Elorie for being my beta on this one :)  
Story inspired by a fiddle made by me located here  
http://belanna.faketrek.com/WebpageNEW/main/stories/pg13/snowballschance/title.jpg  
Story written in 2008

***  
"Damn it, Helmboy!" Kathryn Janeway growled as she took cover. "If I knew you sucked this bad, I would have asked Chakotay to be on my team."

Kathryn ducked as a flying white sphere flung across her head.

"Hey, I never had snow growing up, okay!" Tom yelled as he picked up a snowball and threw it. "I had beaches, surfboards, and babes."

Kathryn waited a few minutes and then slowly peeked up from the wall of snow. Chakotay and B'Elanna were making ammo, and this was the perfect opportunity to let them have it.

"Tom, I think it's time to turn the tables. You tackle Chakotay, I'll tackle B'Elanna."

Tom Paris smiled. "You know that is cheating and they will call the game their win."

Kathryn grabbed a snowball and threw in the air. "So, who cares if they win the battle? This is war!"

Kathryn darted out of their snow trench and quickly ran over to B'Elanna. "Hey, Lanna?"

"What?" B'Elanna asked as she looked up.

B'Elanna winced as the snowball hit her right in the face. The stinging sensation of the snow caused B'Elanna to fall backwards, knocking Chakotay down as well.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" B'Elanna screamed, her Klingon temper fuming.

"Of course it is, but it was time to turn the tables."

Kathryn backed up as B'Elanna stood up. "You have the count of five to run, and then I am going after you."

Kathryn crossed her arms. "You wouldn't-"

"One, two..."

"I'm the Captain, and if you-"

"three..."

"I suggest you run." Chakotay said as he got up from the ground.

Kathryn looked at the half Klingon and then decided it was best to run. She quickly turned around.

"Five!"

Kathryn screamed as B'Elanna lunged for her. She quickly dodged and ran as fast as she could, hoping the safe of her trench would cause B'Elanna to back off. She never made it. B'Elanna knocked her down, and was on her. Kathryn screamed as B'Elanna shoved her face into the snow.

"ACK! Stop, Lanna!"

"NO!"

Tom and Chakotay watched as the two women rolled around in the snow, screaming at each other. Tom smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You know, this is better then pay-per-view."

Kathryn winced as B'Elanna flipped her over, she was now on her back, looking up at the pissed half Klingon.

"Get-off-me!"

"No!" B'Elanna growled.

Kathryn continued to buck, but it was no use. The Klingon would not budge. Finally, after about five minutes of fighting, Kathryn decided to save her strength and she quieted down. Her heavy breathing turned shallow as she stared up at her captor.

"Lanna?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please get off me?"

B'Elanna looked at the face that was giving her the lip. God, Kathryn was cute. Her red hat with a butterfly, almost covered her eyes. Her lip went down as far as it could go. B'Elanna decided it was best to let her go.

"Alright, but you have to do one thing first."

"What is that?" The intrepid captain asked.

B'Elanna pointed to the red welt that was on her forehead.

"Kiss it."

Kathryn nodded and then leaned up and kissed B'Elanna on the forehead. "I'm sorry."

B'Elanna smiled as she shoved Kathryn back on the ground and kissed her right on the lips. "Apology accepted. Now, how about we join forces and get the boys."

Kathryn nodded. "They don't have a snowballs chance to beat us."

~The End~


End file.
